


Ice Cream

by dil_aakhir_tu_kyun_rota_hai



Series: Aesthetic (AFTG Summer 2020) [1]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: AFTG Summer 2020, M/M, Multi, aftg summer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:47:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25698313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dil_aakhir_tu_kyun_rota_hai/pseuds/dil_aakhir_tu_kyun_rota_hai
Summary: Andrew refuses to compromise his aesthetic, so his boyfriends improvise.
Relationships: Kevin Day/Andrew Minyard, Kevin Day/Neil Josten, Kevin Day/Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard, Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard
Series: Aesthetic (AFTG Summer 2020) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1863661
Comments: 4
Kudos: 55
Collections: AFTG Summer 2020





	Ice Cream

Andrew Minyard hated compromise. It was either his way or no way. What he could not do however, was subject himself to another day’s torture by wearing black clothes. He simply could not do it. He could feel his resolve crumbling as he looked at his boyfriends, who were both wearing some neon colours. He could feel himself giving the fuck up when he decided that he wouldn’t.  
Pull yourself together, he told himself, it’s your aesthetic.  
He refused to let his aesthetic suffer. He couldn’t do it. So, he grabbed his last black top, put on some shorts, and joined his boyfriends on the couch.

Neil was tired. Tired of the heat. Tired of Andrew's unwillingness to wear anything other than black. He looked over at Andrew now, who had ditched the armbands since it was just them at the Columbia house and was now making his way through a container of ice cream that he had placed on Kevin's bare back. Kevin himself was reading a book on history that Neil couldn't care less about, but he'd had enough. Neil kicked Kevin lightly from where he was draped on the couch and ignored Andrew's questioning stare.

Kevin dragged his stare upto to Neil’s face and let out a grunt that sounded vaguely like a question.

Neil looked Kevin in the eye.

“Plan 1 A.B.“

Kevin looked at Neil with wide eyes. Plan 1 A.B was the first of their thirteen plans to get Andrew to wear a different colour (dark grey and navy blue did not count.). The plans were to be used only in the most dire of situations, and Kevin had to agree, this was one.

He sighed.

“You are cleaning up the mess.“

Andrew looked tiredly between them.

Neil frowned, then sighed.

“Fine,“ he said, walking upto the fridge.

Kevin grimaced a bit as Andrew dug his elbow into his gut.

“I’m with Neil on this one, Andrew.“

Andrew looked back at him like he had just asked what the colour of the sky was.

“You are with him on what?“

Kevin sighed.

“You need to wear some other colour.”

Andrew scoffed.

“Have fun trying to get me to do that.”

Kevin looked at him with a challenge in his eyes.

“We will.”

Both of them then looked over at Neil, who had been blissfully silent during the interaction.

He was staring at the fridge with a look of great contemplation, almost as if he was calculating how item he would have to remove to fit inside the fridge. 

Kevin made his way over to Neil and whispered something in his ear while making direct eye contact with Andrew. Neil pulled Kevin down for a kiss and Andrew ground his jaw.  
Fucking aesthetics.

Neil decided that the next time someone behaved as if Kevin was a goody-two shoes, Neil was going to have to make a presentation detailing just how much chaos Kevin was responsible for.

Most of the plans were his idea, and this one was his best. Andrew had no clue what was coming for him.

Ice cream, Andrew reflected, was the one thing that was stopping him from going insane. Even Kevin had sacrificed his strict diet in favour of not dying, so Andrew took advantage of his restlessness and kept asking him to get him ice cream.

There were approximately eight empty cartons of ice cream scattered across the house, and some of them even had some leftover ice cream. The next time he asked Kevin for some ice cream, Kevin walked into one of the rooms and came out with a carton. That would have been Andrew’s first clue to figuring out what was up if it was so fucking hot.  
Kevin walked up to Andrew, who was sprawled on the couch and dumped the entire contents of the carton on Andrew’s lap.

Andrew was fucking done. Ice cream. On. His. lap.

He looked at Kevin who was staring back at him with a look of calm assertion on his face.

Andrew grit his teeth and asked him in the most angry voice he could muster:

“What. Is. This.”

“You told us to have fun. We did.”

Neil stared at them both with huge eyes.

Andrew tried his best to look intimidating with ice cream on his lap.

“This won’t stop me.”

Kevin shrugged as he poured himself some water.

“We’ll see.”

Andrew stared at him angrily as he kissed a laughing Neil.

He would not compromise his aesthetic.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
> I will update this series every day (hopefully)  
> I'm dil-aakhir-tu-kyun-rota-hai on tumblr  
> Please comment if you can!!  
> :)


End file.
